Scream (TV Series)
by horrormaster2.0.1
Summary: Since MTV announced earlier this summer that they are in early works for a tv series based off of Scream. I have decided to do this since i already have a pilot script done.
1. Note

Since MTV announced earlier this summer that they are in early works for a tv series based off of Scream. I have decided to do this since i already have a script.


	2. Pilot

** Pilot**

* * *

A road in the middle of nowhere. A lone set of headlights appear.

A car speeds by.

IN THE CAR, behind the wheel is SIDNEY PRESCOTT, 16, her face is full of light and happiness, she lightly sings to ADELES new hit on the radio. Her phone RINGS she looks at her phone seeing it's TATUM. She answers "Hello?" She says "Hey, I saw you and Natasha fighting again. Are you alright?" asks Tatum "Yeah, I just wish she'd get off my case for quitting…" Sidney's voice trails off.. as she pulls up to her drive way to a huge two story country home. The perfect southern Californian home to raise a family in.

Sidney see's an unfamiliar car in her driveway. She parks and waits. Tatum's voice is heard over the phone, "Sid, Sid you there?"

"Ssshh Tatum." Sidney says as the front door to her house opens and a DARK FIGURE walks out of the house.

We can't see the figure's face, or if it could be a girl or a boy.

The figure makes its way to their car. Sidney catches a glimpse of figures jacket, she recognizes it instantly. "Cotton?" Sidney says. "What? Sid you're creeping me ou—" Tatum's voice is cut off as Sidney hangs up.

She continues to watch this man. But he stops at its car and turns around looking straight at her. Sidney can't see his face but the second he turns around she ducks in her car. She raises her head and see's he's still looking. Sidney looks at his jacket and see's these red marks on the jacket. Almost like it's… Blood…

The man then turns around, gets in his car, and drives up the driveway. As the car passed Sidney's she tries to get a peek inside but finds nothing… Only darkness. As the car drives down the road Sidney looks in her rearview mirror. Waiting for the car to disappear. When the car is out of sight Sidney gets out of her car and heads towards her house.

Sidney walks into the living room, It's dark until she turns on a light. Sidney calls out "Mom?" Sidney makes her way upstairs. She enters the hallway it's dark. Sidney moves down it quickly to her mother's room. The light is still on. Sidney enters her mother's bedroom. "Mom?" asks Sidney again.

She goes to her mother's bed. Seeing that she's under the covers but there's blood seeping through covers. Sidney rips off the covers to find her mom.

MIRANDA PRESCOTT, DEAD, blood everywhere.

Sidney is frozen at the sight of her mother. Sidney's eyes water and turn red as she collapses on the floor she **screams**.

** SCREAM**

* * *

**SCREAMxSCREAMxSCREAM**

Woodsboro is a beautiful picturesque small town. Boutiques, restaurants, etc. Woodsboro has the happy citizens flourish the charming town. As the sights and sounds of the town overlap WE HEAR a radio report coming from a parked car. A disc jockey's voice is heard "This upcoming month is the one year anniversary of the tragic death of Miranda Prescott. Who was found raped and murdered by her sixteen year old daughter Sidney Prescott. Sidney found her mother shortly after watching a man leave her house whom she believed to be Cotton Weary. Rumor has it that Miranda and Cotton were sleeping together for a few short weeks. Autopsy reports say that Miranda was raped before she was murdered. After discovering evidence that proves Cotton Weary was at the scene of the crime that night. Police found traces of Miranda's DNA on Weary's jacket, which was hidden in the back of his car. Sidney Prescott agreed to testify on her mother's behalf. After many court dates Cotton Weary was sentenced to life in prison for murder on the first degree."

In the Prescott home, It's the same old Prescott house but now it seems sad, and frightening. In the living room on the couch sits Sidney, now a year older.

SUPER: ONE YEAR LATER.

Sidney's texting on her phone as… The doorbell rings_ DING, _Sidney gets up from the couch and heads into the foyer.

Sidney opens the door to TATUM RILEY, 17, Sidney's rock and best friend. Tatum is feisty and carefree, she calls it like it is. She smiles at sidney "Hey sexy!" says Tatum.

Sidney smiles back "Hey." Tatum walks in the house Sidney follows as they go into the kitchen Tatum seems happy as usual but she's more happy than normal. "Guess what?" asked Tatum, "You have tickets to The Fray?" Sidney asked. "No, Stu broke up with Casey! My friend told me he's gonna ask me out!"

"Oh my god! Good for you!" says Sidney "Thanks! Hey you wanna go get something to eat?" Tatum asks

"Ok sure." says Sidney as she grabs her purse and her phone RINGS. Signaling she has a text. Sidney looks at her phone. As she reads… CLOSE ON MESSAGE: **The Reckoning is coming Sidney.**

Sidney looks at her phone, confused. She glances at Tatum. "What?" Tatum asks "Nothing." Sidney replies she puts her phone away still confused by what that text meant. "Let's go."

**SCREAMxSCREAMxSCREAM**

The next day at Woodsboro High School.

Sidney and Tatum walk and talk down the hallway as Sidney goes to her locker "So Stu asked me out last night!" says Tatum, Sidney asks "What did you say?"

Before Tatum could answer a big guy grabbed her, lifted her up and kissed her. Sidney nods her head "So, yes."

This is Tatum's new boyfriend, STU MACHER, 17, he holds Tatum up he looks at Sidney. "What's up Sid?" asks Stu. Sidney smiles "Hey Stu, where's Billy?"

"Right here!" A hand grabs Sidney's ass, she shrieks almost dropping her stuff. "Billy!" Sidney shrieks she turns around and kisses BILLY LOOMIS, 17, "Hey beautiful."

Sidney kisses Billy again before opening her locker.

As Sidney opens her locker a tiny envelope is in her locker with the words: **SIDNEY.**

Sidney hesitates…

Billy see's the note "What's that?" he asks. Sidney says "Nothing."she grabs the envelope and puts it in her purse. Billy gives her a questionable look but shrugs it off.

In English class Sidney sits at her desk while the class is watching a documentary on _Shakespeare, _Sidney's doodling in her journal. "Sid, Sid?" Sidney turns to CASEY BECKER, 17, "You wanna hang out tonight?" She asks. Sidney looks confused for a moment. "Sure, I don't mean to be rude but why?" says Sidney "I need someone to talk too." replies Casey

BEEP!

Casey looks at her phone as she reads the text… CLOSE ON MESSAGE: **Casey, cheating on your boyfriend with another guy is one thing. But him dumping you for Tatum and you were planning the same thing is fucked up! **Casey looked at the text, she even rereads it a couple times. Confused then the bell rings.

**SCREAMxSCREAMxSCREAM**

Sidney walks into the bathroom. She looks through her purse seeing the envelope. A lot of girl's laughter is heard coming towards the door. Sidney walks into a stall, opening the envelope. She looks inside, her eyes widen with fear… She takes out the note CLOSE UP ON NOTE: **Be ready Sidney, Everything is not what it seems.**

Sidney picks up the other thing in the envelope. It's a picture of the figure Sidney saw that night. The figure is in Sidney's house at Miranda's bedroom door. Sidney looks at the picture shocked, a chill runs down her spine.

"Sidney I don't understand what this means but…"

At the police station, in Sheriff Burke's office. Sidney sits with the now open envelope as SHERIFF BURKE, early fifty's, looks at the note and picture.

"Sheriff I don't know who sent me this but if this persons has something to with my mom then–" says Sidney, Sheriff Burke holds his hand up to stop Sidney.

"Sidney I know this is tough with your mothers anniversary coming up. People are going to want to play some pranks. There are sick people out there." He says. Sidney nods, understanding people have done this before. Sheriff Burke looks at the photo examining it. "Plus this photo could be photo shopped. With technology nowadays people can do anything behind a screen." "I know." Sidney says, she tries to assure herself it's nothing, but she has a feeling. Sheriff Burke looks at Sidney's face. He sees the look of disappointment.

"I'm sorry Sidney but there's nothing we can do. I understand thanks Sheriff." says Sidney

Sidney gets up and walks out the Sheriff's office. Sheriff Burke still holds the picture and note. Examining it he then opens a drawer and settles the them in there.

INSIDE THE DRAWER:

Is a picture of Miranda. He closes the drawer.

**SCREAMxSCREAMxSCREAM**

Sidney walks to the water fountain, with Tatum waiting there with Stu and Billy. Along with the fifth wheel RANDY. Sidney sit's between Tatum and Billy. She quick pecks Billy on the mouth and settles right in. "No way! The Texas Chainsaw film went to shit when Bay put his companies name on it!" Randy says to Stu, "Oh C'mon! Those film were unique!" Randy looks at him like he's stupid. "Unique!? In what way are those unique?" Randy asks.

Tatum rolls her eyes "Guys! Shut up! Those films were stupid anyway!" The whole group reacts to her statement.

"Tatum how can you say that!?" Sidney asks, "Because it makes no sense!" the entire group fights over this for a good twenty minutes. Tatum holds up her hands and yells at the top of her lungs, "GUYS! It's my opinion ok? So shut up!". In the distance a black hooded figure watches them, closely, observing their every move.

**SCREAMxSCREAMxSCREAM**

Sidney arrives at the cemetery later after seeing her friends at the fountain. She walks into the gates of 'Woodsboro Cemetery'.

A sprawling, ornate cemetery filled with enormous mausoleums, and rows and rows of well-tended tombstones. This town is rich in history, and its dead are revered.

Sidney walks up to the tombstone, not showing emotion at all. Just staring at the tombstone, until she grabs a rose from her purse. She sets it on the tombstone, labeled MIRANDA ROBERTS PRESCOTT, LOVING MOTHER, and SISTER. "Hi mom… It's been a while." Sidney says, she looks at the tombstone, memories of her mother flooding back. She tries to hold back tears. "Dad's been going out of town a lot lately. It gets pretty lonely without someone else there besides me." Sidney says again.

Sidney closes her eyes for a moment

FADE TO WHITE SMASH CUT TO –

Sidney, a little girl of five years old playing with MIRANDA, late 20's to early 30's at the time. She and Sidney are at the beach. "Marco!" Young Sidney says, "Polo!" Miranda says

Young Sidney laughs. Miranda smiles… As young Sidney catches her mom Miranda then grabs Sidney and twirls her around the water.

FADE TO WHITE SMASH CUT TO –

Sidney smiles at the tombstone, it's like she's really talking to her mom. "I miss you, so, so much! I…, I'm so lost!"

ANGLE ON A NEARBY TREE

Someone watches Sidney, lurking, Sidney senses a presence...

She gets up and looks behind her, the figure is gone. Sidney whips her eyes and turns…

GASPS Billy stands there. Sidney's heart stops, literally. She takes a deep breath. "Hey, Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." says Billy, "Billy what are you doing here? I thought you and Stu had practice." Asks Sidney, She see's he's not even sweating from practice. If he skipped he'd still be sweating like crazy knowing Coach Henderson. "Coach cut practice early. We think he's on another drinking binge." Billy says, his smile makes Sidney smile, he always knew how to make her smile when she's down.

"How'd you even know I'd be here?" Ask Sidney, Billy thinks for a moment. "Well, because every Tuesday you come here after school and talk to your mom. Since about four months ago, you haven't been here." He says, Sidney looks at him strange, sure they've been dating for a year but he knows that much? "Should I be worried you know all of that about me?" She asks, she knows it's weird but she curious. "Sid, We've been together for a year, We've known each other since we were kids. I know you." Sidney smiles reassuring herself it's ok for him to know that. He walks towards her wrapping his arms around her body. He kisses her head and they stand there for a moment. Unknown to them someone is watching, a camera in hand, either their recording them, or taking pictures.

"Thank you." Sidney says, "For what?" Billy asks, Sidney smiles. "Being there." Sidney says

Billy looks at her, Sidney looks back. They stare into each other's eyes, there's perfect chemistry between them. It can obviously can be seen.

"I love you." Billy says "I love you too." Sidney replies.

Sidney and Billy lean towards each other, kissing passionately. Once they break, Billy whispers something in her ear, she smiles and nods.

Sidney turns to Miranda's grave. "Bye mom." She says. Sidney goes to get her bag, but when she gets up she notices a DARK FIGURE standing there, in a black hoodie their face hidden, someone is watching.

Sidney goes to Billy. As they leave Sidney keeps glancing back at the hooded figure. As he starts to disappear in the distance.

**SCREAMxSCREAMxSCREAM**

At the Woodsboro Grill, Casey and STEVE, 18, charming and cute, are sitting at a table outside the grill. Talking.

FROM ACROSS THE TOWN SQUARE – RANDY WATCHES THEM. He has the look of jealously on his face. He has the look that could kill.

Bzzzz!

Randy's phone rings alerting him of his new text. He gets his phone unlocking the screen, reading the message. CLOSE ON MESSAGE: **Randy, being a creep isn't helping anyone. Tell Casey how you feel, or I will.**

Randy looks at the text. WTF? Is this guy or chick serious?

"What the…" Says Randy re-reading the text. "Blah!" Stu yells, Randy literally jumps out of his skin by Stu. Stu smiles proud of himself. "Jeez, bro! Why so jumpy?" he asks. "You know what this month is." Randy says "Of course I do. How can anyone forget?" Stu says, Stu and Randy look at a poster. Ceremony for Miranda Prescott. Sept 5th, 7:00 – 10:00.

GALE WEATHERS is seen in front of the poster, giving the news to "TOP STORY". She seems in her late 20'S to early 30'S. She's always ready for the camera. "As many of you know this October 5th is the ceremony for the loving wife and mother Miranda Prescott." Randy drools over her "God that woman is amazing!" he says. Stu, looks at her with disgust. "That bitch genuinely gets on my nerves." He says. "Do you know how famous she is?" Randy asks, "She's like the 'Jamie Lee Curtis' of this town." Randy says. "Doesn't mean I have to like her."

**SCREAMxSCREAMxSCREAM**

Casey sits in her kitchen, on the island studying. While her mom and dad are in the foyer with their bags. Mr. Becker walks to Casey, giving her an envelope. "We'll be back next week, be safe, this business trip shouldn't be as long as the last one." Casey smiles at her dad, "Where are you guys headed again?" She asks curious. "Tokyo." Casey groins, "I wish I could go." she says. "You cant miss school Casey." Mrs. Becker says. "I know." Casey says, "Honey, we need to get going." Mr. Becker says.

"Ok, Casey be safe, you can have a few friends over but NO PARTIES!" Mrs. Becker says as she and head out the door. Casey watches as they get into their car and drive off to the airport.

Casey smiles, she gets out her phone and texts someone, CLOSE ON MESSAGE: **There gone. Come over. **

**SCREAMxSCREAMxSCREAM**

Sidney pulls up into Casey's driveway as a bunch of other students from school are there. Not really in the mood to go to her best friends boyfriend's ex's party.

But it is kinda unexpected, wishing she had put on better clothes Sidney gets out the car heading into Casey's house.

As Sidney enters the house.

Martin Solveig & Dragonette watch?v=kK42LZqO0wA plays through out the house.

Sidney walks into the house seeing everyone drinking, and dancing in the living room.

Sidney moves along watching on the sidelines like an outcast. She doesn't do parties, at least, not anymore.

Casey spots Sidney and offers her a drink. "Hey! Glad you came." Casey says, "I'm glad I could be here." Sidney says, she looks across the room to... Alex.

He's a Latino, maybe around 17, he's incredibly cute, kinda looks like a mix between _Taylor Lautner_, _Tyler Posey, and __Michael Trevino. _In a good way though. He eye's Sidney and smiles.

Sidney smiles back and waves. She starts to drink what ever alcohol Casey's serving. As she walks around the room she feels faint. Something doesn't feel right. Casey looks at her funny. "Sidney? You ok?" Casey's voice echos though Sidney. She collapses on the floor.

**SCREAMxSCREAMxSCREAM**

Billy sits with Stu and Tatum at Stu's farm house. He checks his phone seeing if Sidney's texted him. Randy walks in the house, seeing theres an odd number in the group. "Where's Sid?", Billy looks at him. "Don't know." Tatum looks at her phone, reading the text she got earlier, CLOSE ON TEXT. **Whore**. Stu tries to see the message but Tatum blocks his view. "I gotta go." Tatum says, "What? Babe c'mon you just got here." Stu say's. "I know I'm sorry, I just... I need to go." Tatum says as she leaves the house. Camera's are filming her, in the tree's hidden. She doesn't realize she's being filmed as she gets in her car.

**SCREAMxSCREAMxSCREAM**

Sidney is laying in a bed. She opens her eyes in a unfamiliar place. She looks around seeing it's some sort of room. What's in front of her is a small laptop with a note attached. She grabs the note and reads it "**There's more then you know Sid."** Sidney looks at the strange note. "Hello!" Sidney yells. "Is anybody there?" Nothing. Sidney looks opens the laptop that goes directly to a video. Archive footge, of Sidney's dad, Mr. Prescott. "Dad?" Sidney says to herself. As she clicks the video it plays.

* * *

Mr. Prescott is in an office, There are two other people facing away from the camera. "What makes you think it'll work?" asks a voice, sounds like a man's voice. "And what makes you think it'll happen?" asks another voice it sounds like a woman. "Because I know my wife, she trust me." Mr. Prescott says. "Trust in your family isn't good enough." says the woman. "Well how about this. If you look a little deeper, there's more to the story." Mr Prescott says. Before the video ends, A PM comes up "There is more than you realize Sid."

* * *

**SCREAM**


End file.
